Ice Ice Baby
by Lunarue
Summary: Extremely Short one shot. This is what happens when I get bored in class ; -Enjoy?


'Oh sweet Dende.' A soft moan escaped her throat, but she quickly stifled it. 'So... Hot'. She thought, referring to more than the summer climate. 'Look away, Videl. Look. Away.'. Why was she lying to herself? She had been trying to look away for the past ten minutes, but she knew that their was no way in hot, fiery Hell that she was going to miss a second of this. Her breathing became shallow and her entire disposition shifted a she fell victim to her less than virtuous instincts. Her eyes seductively narrowed at the raven haired man. 'That's it,' another moan escaped, 'don't stop.'. She was enjoying herself WAY too much.  
The man, as if responding to her thoughts, began to quicken his pace. He jabbed and kicked at his opponent with precision and strength that she had never witnessed before. Not that, that was what she was paying attention too. She was much more focused on the flexing of his so perfectly toned muscles. The sweat dripping from his brow past his onyx eyes. His grunts and growls making her shutter.  
'Don't. Stop.'. She reached into her glass of lemonade and fingered an ice cube. 'So. Hot.'. She lifted the ice and brought it to her lips, suckling it, savoring it as it melted in her mouth. 'Yes.' she growled, vibrating the now tiny piece of ice, "Yess!"  
"Uh... Videl?" Stunned, she forgot about the ice and swallowed, choking when it wasn't quite small enough to go down. "Videl!" Gohan yelled, he hadn't meant to scare her! Honest! The ice melted and she swallowed, not moving her gaze to meet his.  
"uhhmm..." She looked to her left, then to her right, all eyes were on her. 'Damn!' she cursed, 'How long have they been staring at me?' "uhhmm..." She repeated. She was not one to ever be at a loss for words, ever, but she couldn't simply blurt out, 'Sorry! I was just fantasizing about your father!' Her face reddened when it finally clicked. She had just been fantasizing about his father. Not very inconspicuously either, she was sure that her, "Yess!" could have been heard throughout capsule Corp., and that wasn't even The worst of It! If they had all been watching her for as long as She assumed that they had been, she was in some pretty deep shit. She was suddenly thankful for Gohan's interruption. As embarrassing as it was, it was much less so than the conversation with Goku about why she pounced on him in the middle of his spar with Vegeta would have been. Videl quickly Tried to regain her composure, not quite successful she turned to meet her class mates gaze. "Yes, Goku? I mean Gohan!" 'Damn it! Why do their damn names have to be so damn close! DAMN IT!' Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you okay?" his eyes widened as hers did.  
'What do I say! I'm fine, but not as fine as your dad?' " uhhmmmm..!"  
Gohan knew this was getting nowhere.  
"Videl... I think the heat may be getting to you." his concerned expression caused Videl's body to begin shaking violently. Gohan's eyes widened, if possible, even more. "Videl, why are you laughing?" 'this girl can't be serious, can she? 'Wow.. She is pretty cute when she laughs.' Gohan's cheeks turned a light pink shade. The girl in question gripped her sides.  
"You know Gohan, I think you're right." she bit her bottom lip to stifle the waves of laughter.  
"What... what do you mean?". All eyes were on her. By this point even the spar had come to a halt. Vegeta seemed pissed as usual, and Goku confused... As usual.  
'Wow... He's pretty cute when he's confused.' she shifted her gaze back to the man's son. "I mean," She turned and winked at a puzzled Goku, "that I think the heat is getting to me.". With that, she turned and marched towards the G.R. She needed some way to work out her... Frustration.  
"What the Hell? Where do you think you're going brat?" Vegeta sounded as confused as his sparing partner looked. His eye twitched when she ignored him. "You better stay away from my Gravity Room! Are you listening to me harpy?"  
Videl continued her stride, stopping only to punch in the code that She had seen Gohan type in dozens of times. She walked inside, ignoring the shouting from the enraged saiyan.  
Vegeta's jaw (along with everyone else's) dropped. Sure, he could have stopped her. He could have murdered her for that matter, but he was still in too much shock to move.  
'The nerve of that.. That.. Tramp!'  
"I'm confused..." Goku looked at his eldest son for an answer, but was greeted by an expression that mirrored his own.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta shouted. And had she winked at Kakarot?


End file.
